The present application claims priority from Finnish Patent Application No. 20002239, filed Oct. 10, 2000.
The present invention relates to a method for imaging the head area of a patient by taking both cephalometric X-ray and photographic images of desired objects to be imaged, said images being converted to digital mode, if necessary, and conveyed in digital mode to a computer. The invention relates also to an apparatus for imaging the head area of a patient for producing both cephalometric X-ray and photographic images from desired objects to be imaged, and for conveying the images to a computer.
Assistance can be provided for planning dental surgery procedures by using both X-rays depicting the head of a patient (cephalometric X-ray images) and conventional photographs. In this context, the term photograph is used in reference to both film-recorded photographs and images obtained by means of a digital imaging apparatus. If necessary, the obtained cephalometric X-ray images and photographs are first converted to digital mode and then delivered in digital mode to a computer microprocessor, and further to a computer screen for reviewing. With the aid of a computer, the images can be processed as desired, for example by superimposing (morphing) the same to obtain a more perceptive image for assisting in the performance of surgical procedures, and also to obtain an outlook regarding the impact of a surgical operation on the appearance of a patient. The computer can be e.g. a personal computer (PC), or a computer integrated in the imaging apparatus. In the prior art, these cephalometric X-ray images and photographs have been taken with separate instruments, whereby a patient must be specifically positioned or aligned for each mode of imaging, which is time consuming and causes problems, e.g. in terms of providing an imaging geometry as uniform as possible for each mode of imaging. In addition, the use of two separate mechanisms requires a considerable amount of space. Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement over the available methods and equipment, said improvement enabling a faster-than-before imaging process in two different modes of imaging and, in addition, the preservation of an imaging geometry will be essentially simpler than before. One further benefit is also that considerably less space will be required.
In order to accomplish such objects of the invention, a method of the invention is characterized in that the method involves the use of a mechanism applicable to cephalometric X-ray imaging, comprising an X-ray source in front of an object to be imaged, an X-radiation receiving element behind the object, and patient positioning implements, in which method a patient is placed by means of the patient positioning implements in a desired imaging position and imaged in the same imaging position in both modes of imaging. Regarding its preferred embodiments, the inventive method is set forth in the claims.
On the other hand, an apparatus of the invention is characterized in that the apparatus comprises a mechanism applicable to cephalometric X-ray imaging, which is provided with an X-ray source in front of an object to be imaged, an X-radiation receiving element behind the object, and patient positioning implements, and that the apparatus is further fitted or, if necessary, can be fitted with photographic instruments for taking photographs of an object to be imaged, the patient being positionable by means of the patient positioning implements in a desired imaging position and capable of being imaged in the same imaging position in both modes of imaging.